Memoirs of a Misguided Angel
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Joshua's thoughts on the Long Game and what followed. Poem-fic.


**_Author's Note: Hey, I wrote this in my free time between exams about two weeks ago and decided to post it. My computer was throwing a tantrum and decided to mess up the formatting so I just put lines between each section/verse. Yes; it's another poem. What can I say, I love poems. Tell me what you think; even if that is that you hate it. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention I have friends now; we're meeting up for the first time in a week. See you there?<strong>

* * *

><p>You won't see me; but I'll see you,<p>

One final time after all I put you through,

Archaic hindrances prevent me from being at your side,

That and the fact that I frequently lied,

You cannot forgive me thanks to those events,

My bullets left more than physical dents.

* * *

><p>Taking your life wasn't easy,<p>

And yes dear I know that sounds cheesy,

For once what I say is true,

I'm not as callous as you thought you knew,

But Neku; you were the perfect proxy,

With your spiked hair as orange as a foxy,

Your antisocial behaviour and your withdrawn life,

Was the prime example of Shibuya's strife,

Looking at you; I knew I found a winner,

By the way dear could you be any thinner?

* * *

><p>On that first day; I watched you pair up with that girl,<p>

The one who's bubbly attitude made me want to hurl.

* * *

><p>I watched you fight the noise,<p>

With your grace and your poise.

* * *

><p>Watched you cast away your shell,<p>

Watched as your defences fell.

* * *

><p>She brought you back to the living,<p>

Taught you about giving.

* * *

><p>As she changed you; you changed her,<p>

Stopped her when she started to deter.

* * *

><p>That is why I gave her back her existence,<p>

Because of her persistence.

* * *

><p>Week two,<p>

I couldn't help but join you.

* * *

><p>Originally, I had intended to have my fun then leave,<p>

But the thought of leaving my dear Nekky made me grieve,

An unexpected factor that was undeniably not pretend;

Was that, yes dear, you considered me a friend.

* * *

><p>Our friendship voluntary by no means,<p>

Since we were both stubborn teens,

Flowered into a connection so true,

I hated the thought of lying to you.

* * *

><p>Yet we bonded; grew to understand one another,<p>

Until we relied on each other.

* * *

><p>As all good things must end,<p>

So must our companionship be impossible to mend.

* * *

><p>Minamimoto made me a martyr in your eyes,<p>

Even though my death was another in my stream of frequent lies.

* * *

><p>I wished I could have watched over you,<p>

But I had other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>I became acquainted with another you,<p>

He was clearly infatuated with me too,

Hehe, don't worry dear; we had some fun,

He continues to play tin pin with his Yoshiya-kun,

Who would have known that another hero;

Would turn out to be an emo?

* * *

><p>Now we reach the final showdown,<p>

The climactic battle for the fate of the town,

You expected to see Mr H instead,

But it was all in your head,

All along the great antagonist you sought to replace,

Was an all too familiar face.

* * *

><p>You seemed so ecstatic to see me,<p>

Ah, the wise thing to have done was to flee.

* * *

><p>Megumi was swiftly dispatched,<p>

Thanks to the foiled plan he had hatched.

* * *

><p>Separated from your partners the entry fees were taken,<p>

Yours was interesting if I'm not mistaken...

* * *

><p>So the stage is set for the final duel,<p>

I may say it was slightly cruel.

* * *

><p>There we stood armed; alone,<p>

A breath from death to determine the throne,

The look in your eyes showed me the truth,

Undeniable proof...

You cared.

You cared whether or not I died,

After everything you denied.

* * *

><p>After a life and death of loneliness,<p>

You showed me the light in the emptiness.

* * *

><p>An eternity of being second in line,<p>

Finally the spotlight is mine.

* * *

><p>Now I know I may sound vain,<p>

Much to my disdain,

But being alone makes you crave attention,

It occurs with no prevention.

* * *

><p>Thank you dear for giving me salvation,<p>

Tearing me away from dilapidation.

* * *

><p>The tears you cried stained your cheeks,<p>

An image that has haunted me for weeks.

* * *

><p>You could not end the life of a friend,<p>

Even though you hated me in the end.

* * *

><p>The betrayal that loomed in your eyes,<p>

As well as the quivering that echoed through your thighs.

* * *

><p>I finish my counting - fire the shot,<p>

Your blood pooling in a crimson blot.

* * *

><p>The reprise of your death was easier than before,<p>

Now that I knew you more.

* * *

><p>From you strong spirit I could derive,<p>

That there was no doubt that you would survive.

* * *

><p>The noise would not enrapture your soul,<p>

You could return to play your role.

* * *

><p>You saved me; so I saved you,<p>

It was the least I could do.

* * *

><p>So here we are at the final cross roads,<p>

All actors in our play; burdened with heavy loads.

* * *

><p>None more terrifying than the one ahead of me,<p>

Alone in the Underground for all eternity.

* * *

><p>I am used to the acrid aroma of alienation,<p>

It comes with the job of running a nation.

* * *

><p>I do not regret neutralising your days,<p>

In fact you should congratulate me on eradicating your depressive haze.

You have learned to live by being dead,

You have found a new path to tread.

* * *

><p>Good luck my dear,<p>

You have nothing to fear,

Never will you and I meet,

Though I will watch you wander down the street.

* * *

><p>I must atone for my deeds,<p>

I know not where my destiny leads.

I do not fear my demise,

It took a long time to realise,

Having no one there -

Led me to my despair.

But you showed me the worth of living,

But for me there is no forgiving.

* * *

><p>Goodbye; farewell,<p>

I'm off down my everlasting stair-well - diving down toward a familiar eternity of solitude,

That I cannot find the heart to allude,

For if I do; you will surely pay for my crimes,

Because I did not follow the lines.

* * *

><p>Now my reign has come to an end,<p>

Goodbye Neku; my one and forever friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Joshua is my favourite character in TWEWY. (Just ask my friends. He he.) Before I forget: I should be updating Wonderland Ends with You on Wednesday. It's just taking me a while!<strong>_


End file.
